This invention relates to improved storage and holding containers for small articles, particularly for protection of fragile or pliable articles such as "soft" contact lenses.
The widely used soft contact lenses require protective storage containers which may also be used for disinfecting treatment of the lenses. Numerous commercially successful storage and disinfecting lens containers have been developed such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,919, in which each lens of the pair is separately supported in a basket-like enclosure which is releasably retained in the closed or storage position by a latch. The basket-like enclosure is typically pivoted to open or close the enclosure. The latch is located below the pivoting cover of the basket enclosure so that under the action of gravity occasionally a carelessly placed lens will be pulled downwardly into the latching mechanism when the cover is pivoted closed. The lens may then be pinched by the latch structure, resulting in damage to the lens by the latch.